Such Great Heights
by Fiery-chan
Summary: Even though Chase and Zoey are best friends, can he finally work up the courage to make it become make it become more? Or will this just be a game of silly Bring it On song parodies? R&R please! xCHAPTER 7 UPx Only one left! Hurry and read!
1. Chapter 1

**Such Great** **Heights**

**A/N: **Wow. Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow. Um, I can't remember the last time I typed an author's note, or wrote a fanfic for that reason. This could be due to my complete and utter laziness, plus the fact that I have no time. How the hell do I have time now is what I want to know. I'm a senior now, college applications own my life, and I'm fighting like hell for a coveted summa cum laude spot. Anywho, onto more pressing matters.

This is my first Zoey 101 fic. Being that I stayed in bed and watched an entire marathon, I am now hooked and am trying my hand at some fiction. We'll see how it turns out. This isn't a song fic, but it is slightly based after the song "Such Great Heights" by The Postal Service. Or at least the title is. Alright let's get started.

Disclaimer: teehee I missed these. I own an Ocean in Kansas and multiple giant corporation executives and media moguls, but aside from that, I own nothing. If you're curious, go read my other fics' disclaimers, they explain everything.

**Chapter 1**

Chase Matthews was sitting in his dormitory by himself. On a Friday night. While everyone else was out having a grand old time he was sitting in his dorm room. Writing a paper. Now of course Chase easily could have written this paper two and a half months ago when it was first assigned, but who does that? He of course had waited until the last minute. Which was a pretty accurate description considering the paper was due by twelve noon tomorrow.

So now Chase was typing away frantically at his laptop, trying to bullshit his way through another paper and hope that it was convincing enough to earn him at least a C. Anything below and he was placed on academic probation. Scoring himself a current seven pages out of twelve Chase decided it was time to take a break. Popping off his aim away message, Chase saw that he had one im from Zoey earlier that evening that he hadn't noticed. He read it out loud and smiled to himself.

"Hey Chase, sorry you can't come watch House of Wax with us tonight over in the student lounge. I definitely could have used you to hide from all the scary parts, lol. Anyway, have fun writing your paper, text me when you're done and if it's not too late, maybe you can come meet up with us and we'll chill. Or if no one else feels like coming, maybe you and I can go grab a smoothie or something. Ok have fun and good luck! Ttyl! 3"

Chase grinned even bigger seeing the silly little heart at the end. He knew that to Zoey it meant nothing but to him it was definitely something. Her offer to go get smoothies when he was finished writing gave him the inspiration to try to write the last five pages, but he knew it was impossible. It was already quarter past nine, and it had taken him hours just to get to where he was now. He sighed, another chance with the amazing Zoey Brooks lost in the wind. He put up another away message and got back to working on his paper. He only had a few quotes left to use so he knew it was time to stretch the bull to its near breaking point.

Two and a half hours later Chase jumped up and cheered. His paper was finally finished! He did one quick spell check before saving the essay and printing it out. Chase punched the stapler into the top left corner of the paper with a force driven by the liberation every student feels when they finish a big essay. He sent Zoey a text message expressing his jubilation in finishing. She replied with a short "We have fifteen minutes left till curfew, meet me in the lounge asap." This added to Chase's ever increasing mood as he quickly changed out of sweatpants into a pair of jeans and pulled on a clean t-shirt.

Three minutes later he had met Zoey down in the lounge and she grinned at him.

"Congrats on finishing your paper Chase!" She exclaimed, giving him a high five.

He grinned back at her. "Who knows, it might even be worth a good grade." He replied.

"Of course it is Chase, you worked hard, and you deserve a good grade. One Mango Madness please."

Chase grinned sheepishly. "Let's hope Ms. Bettencourt agrees with your logic. One Strawberry-Banana Blast, thanks."

"Put both on my bill." Zoey quickly added. Chase looked at her with surprise. "In celebration of your victory over that stupid assignment, my treat."

"Thanks Zoe, you're the best."

"I know." Zoey replied grinning and sticking her tongue out at him. Chase laughed and ruffled her hair. The man finished making their drinks and Zoey handed him the required amount of money. They thanked him and started to walk off.

"So um, where's everybody else?" Chase asked.

"Oh they're all over in the caf, chilling. Do you want to go meet up with them?"

_No, I don't want to be with all of them, when I could be with just you!_ Chase's brain cried out in thought as he responded "Well you know, I've been inside all day writing that paper, I'd love to just chill outside."

"Ok, well do you want to go run in and let them know; maybe they want to come with."

"Nah, that'll take too much time. Come on Zoey, let's just go grab a bench and chill before curfew." Chase begged, taking Zoey's arm and leading her over to a bench near a nice grassy area.

Chase sprawled himself out across the bench feeling the cool metal pressing up against the skin that had snuck out of the bottom of his ruffled up t-shirt. He closed his eyes and attempted to drink his smoothie lying down. Failing, Chase just put the plastic cup down on the sidewalk next to him.

"Ok Mr. Lazy, now where am I going to sit?" Zoey asked, motioning to Chase's use of the entire bench.

"Umm…" Chase replied, grunting slightly.

"Never mind, don't get up, I have a solution." Zoey walked over to where Chase was and plopped herself down on his stomach.

Chase gasped at the sudden pressing weight as the air was pushed out of him with an unpleasant "Oomph." After a few seconds of letting his body adjust to the new weight he looked at Zoey with a coy smirk.

"Work out much?" Zoey gasped and jumped up offended, glaring at him. "Aw come on Zoe, you know I was just kidding."

"I don't care, that was still really mean!"

"Well then, how can I make it up to you?" He asked, standing up and adjusting his shirt, picking up his drink from the ground.

"I don't know, I'll think about it. I'm exhausted though, I'm going to go to bed." Zoey replied, her voice still slightly hinting anger. Chase caught on and frowned.

"But it's only been like five minutes. Look, I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd get that upset by it. Come on, let's go walk down by the water."

"No but seriously Chase, I'm tired. Movies make me tired. It's ok really, I just want to get some sleep." Zoey replied.

Chase sighed. "Ok Zoe. Can I at least walk you back to your dorm?"

"No it's ok, I'll just go grab the girls from the caf, and they can walk back with me, since we sleep in the same room and all."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Chase replied sounding slightly depressed.

"How about I meet you at nine for breakfast tomorrow?" Zoey asked.

"You may have to wake me up first." Chase replied with a half smile.

"Ok then," Zoey replied grinning, "It's a deal. Tomorrow at nine, you'll get a nice pleasant wake up call, and then we'll go get breakfast." Chase gave her a strange look wondering what this wake-up entailed. "Goodnight Chase!" She said in a sing-song voice. She then hurried off towards the cafeteria to get her friends.

"Goodnight Zoey." Chase said quietly after her, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear it. He sighed and walked off towards his own dormitory hall, sipping the smoothie Zoey had bought for him.

Chase was still wondering what Zoey had meant by a "pleasant wake up call" and hoped it was something more than a telephone call in the morning. He got to his dorm and pulled off his shirt and jeans, leaving them in a heap on his floor, and then collapsed in his bed, falling asleep instantly, to await tomorrow's call from Zoey.

Fin.

**A/n: **Chapter 1 done. Review please. Chapter 2 coming soon. PS, Sorry for it being so short.


	2. Chapter 2

**Such Great** **Heights**

A/n: Hellogoodbye (good band) I'm getting right into it.

Disclaimer: Ocean. Random execs. Nothing else. Let's go!

**Chapter 2:**

_I am thinking it's a sign_

_That the freckles in our eyes_

_Are mirrored-images _

_And when we kiss_

_They're perfectly aligned_

9:00 AM. Correction 8:56 AM. Always early this one is. Chase had been brutally awoken to the violent tickling of one, Zoey Brooks after having his warm blankets ripped off and being startled from a pleasant dream where he was prancing through a field of flowers with this same Zoey who was now attacking him mercilessly.

"I SURRENDER!" Chase yelled out unable to control his fitfully convulsing and very ticklish body. Zoey sat back on his bed and laughed, out of breath. "So is this your idea of a wakeup call?" He asked her.

"Yeah, pretty much." Zoey replied.

"Great." He stood up and stretched and then looked down at himself clad in nothing but a pair of boxers and squeaked. "Zoey! Turn around! I'm not decent!" He cried grabbing for a sheet that had been tossed to the ground due to the morning's excitement clutching it in front of him.

"Honestly Chase, do you think I care? Now get dressed before they caf stops serving breakfast."

Chase scrambled to get his jeans from the ground but Zoey's foot stopped him.

"Clean clothes, please." Zoey propped herself up against Chase's pillow and played with her cell phone while Chase pulled a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt from his drawers. "I'm guessing clean underwear is out of the question for today." Zoey said rather curtly without looking up.

"Not with you in here! You've seen enough, thanks!"

"You could always get dressed in the closet."

Chase stared at her for a minute then grabbed a clean pair of boxers and his clothes and walked into the closet slamming the door behind him. A few minutes later his muffled voice came from inside. "Um Zoey… I can't open the door from this side."

Zoey sighed and closed her phone tossing it into her bag, then got up and opened the door for him. "Ready yet?" She asked.

Chase tucked his feet into a pair of flip-flops and placed his cell phone in his pocket. "Now I am."

"Mandles." Zoey muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Chase asked.

"Oh nothing."

"No, it was definitely something, and I'm betting you just called my flip-flops "mandles," didn't you Zoey Brooks."

"Of course not! Why would I do a thing like that?" Zoey exclaimed feigning innocence.

"Well you better run just to be safe because if I catch you, you're getting the same torture I just received this morning!"

Zoey screamed and ran out of Chase's dorm and down the hall to escape outside. Chase laughed and ran after her with a grin on his face.

"You better run! Big mean Chase is coming to get you!"

"Woah! Chase is on the chase!" Chase's best friend and roommate Michael said as Chase zoomed past him.

"And I'm going to catch her for real this time!" Chase yelled back at him as he kept running.

Moments later, Chase had caught up with Zoey and tackled her down onto the grass.

"HA! I AM VICTORIOUS!" He yelled out.

"Work out much?" Zoey asked underneath him. Chase grinned and got up, pulling his friend up along with him, he knew that that comment meant things were cool from last night.

"Well then, I'm officially starving, let's eat." Chase replied as his stomach growled in compliance.

At that moment, Chase's cell phone rang and an eerie monophonic ring tone did its terrible rendition of "Stand by Me." Zoey laughed as Chase belted out along with the ring tone before answering.

"SO DARLING, DARLING STAAAAND BY ME WOAAAH--Hey Logan, what's up dude?" He grinned at Zoey and held up one finger and walked a few feet away to talk to Logan. "Yeah, we're just going to get breakfast now, and then maybe I'll con her into going to the beach or something, who knows. Yeah I'll call you in a bit when we're done, adios bud."

Chase jogged back over to Zoey and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, Logan wanted to know if I thought the red shirt or the blue shirt was a better color on him."

"Riiiight," Zoey replied eyeing him suspiciously. "Can we just go eat already?"

"Of course, let's go."

Zoey and Chase made their way over to the cafeteria where they helped themselves to a breakfast of pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"Hey look, Nicole and Michael are outside, let's go sit with them." Zoey exclaimed pointing to the large glass window to the left of them.

"Oh sure, why not, the more the merrier." Chase muttered sarcastically to himself before following Zoey outside to their friends.

"Hi guys!" Nicole cried waving to her friends from behind a stack of pancakes.

"Hey Chase, Zoey, what's going on?" Michael asked, taking a bite of a piece of bacon.

"Nothing really, Chase and I just decided to come get some breakfast before they closed up." Zoey replied, sitting down next to Nicole.

"Yeah, because we all love cafeteria breakfasts." Chase added on, taking the seat next to Zoey, taking a bite of the apple from her plate.

"Oh come on, must EVERYONE eat my food?" Zoey asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah… pretty much." Chase replied, smirking at Zoey. Zoey rolled her eyes and pulled her plate closer to her.

"FOR THE LAST TIME LOGAN, I WILL NOT MAKE OUT WITH YOU!" They all heard a voice cry from another part of the patio.

"Oh god, the terrible two." Michael groaned.

"They just need to get married already; they already have the 'fight like an old married couple' part down pretty well." Nicole said.

Dana appeared and sat down next to Chase in a huff, and folded her arms angrily.

"Um… hey Dana, what's up?" Chase asked cautiously.

"Logan is such a… argh!" Dana exclaimed. Chase backed away from her slowly, afraid to get caught in her dangerous wrath.

Logan then sauntered over and took the last seat in between Dana and Michael. "Get over yourself, Cruz; you'll succumb to my charm eventually." He said with a smirk.

"More like I'll succumb to a toilet to vomit in, first." She retorted.

"Ooh... ouch." Michael said.

"Burned..." Chase added. Zoey hit him in the shoulder giving him a look that said 'don't get involved.' Chase ignored it and rubbed his shoulder. "Always the shoulder! This poor thing takes so much abuse from you, you know that?"

"Don't care." Zoey retorted. Chase looked hurt. "Sorry…" She added on before quickly changing the subject. "So what's the matter with you two this time?" She asked the angry Dana and cocky Logan.

"He's an asshole, that's what. He's a know it all who thinks he rules the world and can just manipulate any girl he wants to his whim. In a nutshell, he sucks!" Dana got up, grabbed Zoey's apple and stormed off.

"Dana!" Zoey yelled after her.

"Every time you go away you take a piece of me with you!" Logan called out.

"I WANTED THAT APPLE!" Chase yelled the loudest, to receive another shoulder blow from Zoey.

"Pointing out Logan's use of song quoting right there." Nicole added in.

"Minor musical interludes are always fun." Logan said shrugging.

"So are dance offs." Michael added.

"What the hell is this like West Side Story or something?" Chase asked.

"Sure, why not." Zoey said getting up without finishing breakfast and walking away in the direction Dana went.

"Uh oh… I didn't do anything did I?" Chase asked after Zoey left.

"No, I wouldn't think so." Nicole replied. "Oh! Zoey forgot her bag!"

"I'll bring it to her." Chase said, grabbing it and running off.

Chase ran down to the quad where he thought the girls might have gone and he was correct. He could hear Zoey yelling. He hid behind a tree to hear what Zoey was saying without being seen.

"Well at least Logan pretty much openly professes his love to you! Arrogantly, but still." He heard Zoey say. "All I've got is a few speculations and some rumors that Chase likes me. Not that he owns up to it or anything. If I could even get a damn hug out of the kid once in awhile it'd be a miracle. If Chase ever said the words 'Wanna make out' I'd probably faint right then and there. He's so… argh you should be lucky to have someone like Logan trailing behind you. At least he trails openly so you know he has feelings for you. Chase is nothing but guess and check, and I'll guess but I don't want to check because heaven help me if I'm wrong."

Chase leaned back against the tree and ran his hands through his mop of hair. He sighed and walked away slowly back towards the dormitories, not bothering to bring Zoey's bag to her.

Chase walked into his room and kicked off his flip flops and fell down on his stomach onto his unmade bed. He flipped around onto his back and tossed Zoey's bag to the bottom corner of his bunk before propping his arms behind his bed.

"So now what?" He said out loud to no one. He then sat up quickly and angrily. "What do I do now? Huh? What do you have to say? Now what am I supposed to do? Do I keep acting like I always do, loving her from afar? Or do I go for it? Wrap my arms around her and pull her close like I do in my dreams and kiss her till she can't breathe and then kiss her back to life again, or hide in the shadows for all eternity writing 'I love you Zoey from my head down to my toe-ey.' This sucks."

Chase grabbed the pillow from underneath him and threw it hard at the door. It landed on the floor with a soft thud, and Chase got out of bed to pick it up. Just then, he had an idea.

Chase got down on the floor and pulled a box out from under his bed; he opened it up and inside was a black electric guitar. Chase strummed out a few chords and then grinned; he knew what to do now.

Chase hooked up his laptop and opened a new recording program. He quickly opened the door to make sure there was no one coming down the hallway and then immediately shut and locked it, and then closed all the windows. He then began preparing for what could be the greatest- or most humiliating- moment of his life.

Fin.

A/N: Ok, that's it for this chapter, it was getting long. So poll time, I'm sure you can guess what Chase is going to do so the question is, do you think he should do it live, or put it on a cd and have the cd delivered to Zoey? Tell me what you think when you press the purple button and **review!**

--f.c


	3. Chapter 3

**Such Great** **Heights**

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed, so much love to all my faithful followers.

Disclaimer: Again, ocean and all that jazz, you know the drill. I don't own the song I slightly but not really parodized but I do own the parody. Free Chase plushy if you guess the song before you get to the end of the chapter where I say what it is.

**Chapter 3:**

_And I have to speculate_

_That God himself did make_

_Us into corresponding shapes_

_Like puzzle pieces from the clay_

Chase smirked and held the finished cd between his fingers, twirling it around before placing it in a cd case and sticking it inside Zoey's bag.

"Oh my god it's like an oven in here, why are all the windows closed?" Logan asked walking in and pretending to faint from the heat.

"Um… I was cold." Chase said quickly before jogging out of the room past him.

"Yeah sure Chase!" Logan yelled after him down the hallway.

A few minutes later, Chase arrived at room 101 and knocked on the door. Nicole opened it and smiled.

"Hey Chase, come on in."

"Oh no, I can't stay, I just wanted to give Zoey her bag, she left it at breakfast today."

"Oh that's right, I forgot. Well at least come in to give it to her." Chase shrugged and entered the girls' dorm.

"Hey Chase." Zoey said with a smile.

"Hey Zoe, you left this at breakfast today, I went to find you earlier but I um... couldn't. So here." He said handing the bag over.

"Thanks, you rock."

"Ok well, I'm gonna go now, bye!" He said quickly and hurried out closing the door.

Chase sat down on the floor next to their door and leaned against the wall, listening carefully to what was going on inside.

"Hey, there's a cd in here. This isn't mine…" He heard Zoey say.

"So play it!" Nicole added.

_Yeah Nicole!_ Chase thought to himself.

"It's probably just a blank from Chase's room that got dropped in there by mistake." Dana said casually.

_No Dana no! Don't listen to Dana Zoey!_

"But who knows, maybe it's not." Nicole replied.

_Nicole, I love you._

"Maybe Nicole's right." Zoey said. "Let's play it, just to see."

Chase felt himself temporarily stop breathing. He heard Zoey put the cd in and soon heard his own voice coming from the room.

"Hey Zoey. Wow, um this is weird. Well the song speaks for itself so yeah. God this is embarrassing."

Chase could already feel his face turning red and he crossed his fingers.

"What the hell…" Dana asked out loud to no one in particular. And then, it started. Chase could hear himself playing the guitar and strumming out some simple chords.

"Oh Zoey, can't stand your wake up calls. But I love your apples." He heard the girls laugh at this part. "I'll feed you snapples all night…. 1 2 3 4!" The more intense guitar chords kicked in as Chase… well Chase's voice, rocked out inside the room. He could hear the girls laughing and cheering. Wait. Cheering? This might turn out better than Chase had expected.

"Yeah you got me to feel all those butterflies inside in your dorm room I will hide the truth is it's only you I see, and you're just what I need."

Cheering continued, Chase grinned, he wasn't half bad.

"I'll bring you flowers everyday just to roll you in the hay" Ok, now hay sounded stupid, it sounded good before though.

"Well I'm feeling fine, I'm right on time I know I'll get my way."

It sounded like the girls were in there rocking out, good sign.

"And you're just what I need, you're just what I need, not everything works as it seems, is that so hard to believe?"

Nice little guitar part here, truly he wasn't that bad.

"So I went down to Sushi Rox, in a clean new pair of socks, the truth is, it's only you I see, and you're just what I need. And if it's my dorm room that you fear let me make it very clear, that I'm feeling fine I'm right on time I know I'll get my way."

Zoey let out a large woo and Chase almost cheered out loud too. He was definitely considering a career in music now.

"And you're just what I need, you're just what I need, you are the only Zoey for me is that so hard to believe yeah!"

Here came the awesome part. The guitar solo. The girls were still cheering and at this part Chase even got up off the floor and danced around in the hallway. He was great he was awesome! Chase was even in love with himself at this point now. He sat back down, the song was almost over.

"I'll bring your bag to you every time, if it means that you'll be mine well I'm feeling fine I'm right on time so Zoey please be miiiiine! Because you're just what I need, you're just what I need. Zoey I love you from my head to my toe-ey is that so hard to believe, because you're just what I need, you're just what I need, Zoey I love you from my head to my toe-ey is that so hard to believe, yeah!"

The girls were all cheering and screaming and freaking out. Chase was very excited. His plan had been successful.

"Oh my god Zoey, how cute is he?" Nicole exclaimed. Chase grinned.

"Very cute." Zoey replied.

Wait-- what? Did Zoey just say very cute? Chase was ecstatic. This was the best day for him ever. He then immediately ran out of the girls' dormitory hall and back to his own.

Chase didn't stop running until he got back to his room where he collapsed on the bed and cheered silently to himself. He then looked to see Michael and Logan grinning at him.

"I love your apples!" Michael sang mimicking Chase, laughing.

"I love you from my head to my toe-ey you're just what I need!" Logan added in, laughing also.

Chase threw pillows at the two of them, his face bright red.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"Aw chill bro, it was cute. In that weird 'Bring it On' kind of way." Logan said, still laughing.

Just then there was a knock on their door. Michael opened it and it was Zoey. He almost laughed out loud but then turned to Logan and said, "Come on, let's go get smoothies." The two boys walked out of the room humming Chase's song and laughing. Chase groaned.

Zoey closed the door behind them and sat down on the guys' couch.

"Thanks for returning my bag." She said to him.

"Oh um, no problem." Chase replied not making direct eye contact with her.

"I didn't know you played guitar." Zoey added on. Chase decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about? I don't play guitar." He said, still not looking at her. Zoey sighed and got up and walked to the door. She opened it and then walked over to Chase.

"Whatever you say Chase, it was cute though, thank you." And with that, she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and then walked out of the dorm, closing the door behind her.

Chase's hand went to his cheek and he sighed.

"Ok hot shot, now what?"

Fin.

A/N: Ok, I know this one was short; I just don't want to add any more to this scene, it's too cute to mess with. If you didn't get it, even though Logan said it, this song was in 'Bring it On'. I changed some of the words as you can see, but for the most part it matched the original. The song is called "Just What I Need" and it's the song that Cliff (Jesse Bradford) sings and gives to Torrance (Kirsten Dunst) on a cassette tape and she rocks out to it in her room. I always thought it was cute, and it fit here so voila.

Ok well, review please! Especially if you want another chapter because like Chase said "now what?" Now I have to think of some way to take this, teehee, I'm kidding, but who knows when you'll get the next chapter unless you **REVIEW!**

--fiery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Such Great** **Heights**

A/n: 'ello, 'ello. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. The small few of you that there are, you're awesome.

**Special thanks to my two ever-faithful reviewers/readers/followers/whatever Ginny and Draco Forever and Call Me Maddy. **You two are awesome; this chapter is dedicated to you guys.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

**Chapter 4: **It is chapter 4, right?

_And true, it may seem like a stretch_

_But it's thoughts like this that catch_

_My troubled head when you're away_

_When I am missing you to death._

Chase sat on his bed while Michael and Logan were both typing frantically at their laptops, pinging simultaneously.

"Are you two talking about me in an im?" Chase asked.

"No of course not Chase! Why would you think that?" Michael replied instantly turning off his sound. Chase groaned.

"Ok Mr. Really Bad Liar, what do the two of you propose I do next then?" Chase asked.

Logan closed his laptop and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

"I don't know bro; you're the Casanova now, so act upon it." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Should I do another song thing? Like, I don't know, "Just Like Heaven" by the Cure (Chase received a no here) or "Such Great Heights" by the Postal Service (Marked down as a possibility) or something else or not another song at all?" Chase asked.

"Another song may become overbearing. As cute-"

"And weird" Logan cut in.

"Right, as cute as the first one was, a second might be pushing it." Michael said.

"Poem?" Logan offered. Michael eyed him. "Why not the kid's great with words…. On paper, just… not speaking them."

"Gee, thanks." Chase muttered.

"Well let me just say goal number one is to not let Zoey Brooks get away from you kid. Hey, she updated her blog on the school's site." Michael said, clicking on his laptop. "Oh nothing good, well, nothing about you, that is." Chase sighed.

"Not even a shout out?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope, not this time. Oh hey I didn't know we were playing Westport this week in tennis, I would love to see those goody-two-shoes preps get beaten."

"Woah." Logan said.

"What?" Chase asked.

"I'm talking to Dana." He replied. "The song was a definite hit." Chase cheered and jumped up, hitting his head on Michael's bunk above him.

"Owwww." He groaned. He distinctly heard Michael mutter "idiot" above him. "What else is she saying? Read it out loud."

"Alright. So we listened to that cd. And, what did you think?" The breaks in sentences when Logan spoke indicated a change of person, it was slightly hard to follow so Chase and Michael listened closely. "We thought it was the cutest thing ever. Interested in an encore performance? Maaaybe. How about live outside your window?"

Chase interjected here with a rather loud "NO!" Logan ignored him and continued.

"That'd be pretty awesome; I bet Zoey would love it. Or think it's ridiculous. No, she's too nice to openly admit that though." Chase groaned. "Silence fool." Logan commanded before continuing. "So what do you say Miss Cruz? I say tomorrow Chase asks Zoey to a movie Friday at 8, she has no plans she'll say yes. A date it is then."

"Wait-- what?" Chase asked. "I have to ask her on a date? To the movies?"

"It's horror movie month, every week they're playing a different horror movie. This week is…" Logan quickly checked the schedule, "Amityville Horror, the new one."

"Oh man that was scary, I peed my pants." Michael said.

Chase and Logan both looked at him weirdly.

"I mean um… yeah anyways so, how about a movie and then you guys can get like PCA Pizza or something, and just chill. You can have it delivered here, and we'll go hang in 101 that night."

"Riiiight." Logan said. "Anyways yeah, that works. Ask her in media tomorrow morning." Chase sighed.

"Ok, yeah, I'll do it!" He replied.

Just then a dvd was slipped under the guys' door.

"Oh no…" Logan muttered.

"What could this be?" Michael asked, picking it up.

"Put it on." Chase said. Michael put the dvd in the player and turned on the tv. The dvd opened in the girls' lounge and then music started playing. It was the opening to "Hey Mickey," the version at the end of 'Bring it On.' All of a sudden, Zoey, Nicole, and Dana appeared in the picture laughing hysterically, in PCA cheerleading costumes.

Logan smacked his forehead with his hand. "ARE WE SUDDENLY IN 'BRING IT ON' OR SOMETHING? ARE THE WEST COMPTON CLOVERS GONNA WALK IN NEXT AND DO THEIR LITTLE ROUTINE?" He yelled out angrily. Chase laughed and Michael turned up the volume. The words to the song started and every time the song said the word Mickey the girls dubbed it over with "Chasey." Chase's face turned bright red and Logan and Michael began cracking up hysterically.

"Oh Chasey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind hey Chasey, hey Chasey. Oh Chasey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind hey Chasey, hey Chasey."

The guys were still laughing when Zoey stepped forward. Chase inched closer to the tv with his eyes wide.

"They could have at least used the original version, not the crappy remake from this movie." Logan interjected, to get a "shut up" and a pillow thrown at him from Chase.

"Hey Chasey, you've been around all night and that's a little long, you think you've got it right and I think you've got it wrong, can't you say goodnight, so you can take me home Chasey." Zoey sang dancing along with the song.

"They're pretty much mirroring the end of the movie." Logan said. "I don't know if it's flattering, or if they're making fun of you Chase."

"Zoey Brooks just shimmied at us." Michael said with his eyes wide. Zoey backed up and high-fived Dana who stepped forward. "Here's your girl Logan." He added. Logan turned his attention back to the tv.

"Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't, you're giving me the chills baby please baby don't every night you still leave me all alone-" The guys saw her mouth "Logan" instead of Mickey or Chasey. Logan's jaw dropped.

Nicole and Zoey joined Dana up front and the three did some silly cheerleading moves during the chorus.

"Oh Chasey what a pity you don't understand, you take my by the heart (they pretended to grab their hearts) when you take me by the hand (they held clasped hands up in the air). Oh Chasey you're so pretty can't you understand (Chase blushed) It's guys like you Chasey, oh what you do Chasey, do Chasey, don't break my heart Chasey."

"Chasey is forever sticking, you know that, right Matthews?" Logan said to him with a smirk. Chase groaned and nodded his head. Zoey and Dana stepped back and Nicole took her turn at the spotlight.

"Woah baby," Michael said whistling, "shake what your momma gave ya." Chase hit Michael with a pillow who quickly moved it out of the way.

"Hey Chasey, now when you take me by the hooves everyone will know, every time you move I let a little more show, there's something we can use, so don't say no Chasey." Chase's face was beat red at this point.

"Helloooo Nicole." Both Logan and Michael said.

Zoey jumped back up front again and Chase was gradually moving closer to the tv until he was almost on top of it.

"So come on and give it to me any way you can, any way you wanna do it, I'll take it like a man (Zoey put up her fists like she was boxing, and bounced. "Chase, drooling." Michael said). Oh please baby please don't leave me in the den Chasey."

The song continued with more dancing and cheerleader-esque moves. Towards the end, all three hormonally enraged males were practically on top of the tv. As the three girls did some form of kick line moves, they say Dana mouth to Zoey "Should we flash them?" Zoey laughed and shook her head no at which point all three boys screamed out "NO DO IT!" The interesting video ended and the guys groaned.

Logan immediately ran to his laptop and laughed hysterically.

"What?" Both Chase and Michael asked.

"Dana's away message: Don't forget, Friday at 8, and then it says CHASEY in big bold letters and an lmao for good measure." Chase groaned.

"This is going to haunt me forever."

"Why are you complaining? Girls. Hot girls. In cheerleading costumes. Shook their butts. FOR YOU! Go with it, pimp." Logan replied.

Chase stood up and pulled out his guitar from beneath his bed and left the room without saying a word.

"Hey Chase! Where are you going?" Michael called out after him.

"Yeah what're you gonna do with that thing?" Logan added on.

"I'm going to think about some stuff, I'll see you guys later." Chase replied, walking down the hallway.

Chase arrived at his secret rooftop location and pulled a notebook out from a broken slat underneath a part of the rooftop ledge. He quickly flipped through the pages stopping now and then to strum out some chords to songs that were already written down.

"I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive, now I only waste it dreaming of you." He sang, but then furrowed his brow and turned to a different page.

"Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep, this air is blessed you share with me, this night is wild so calm and dull, these hearts they race from self control… it's a possibility…" He mused but continued to turn through the pages.

"Can't you see, that I wanna be, there with open arms, it's empty tonight and I'm all alone get me through this one- no." Chase ran his fingers through his mop of hair and sighed. "Why am I doing this? Do I really need another song to impress Zoey? God, are we all of a sudden in West Side Story or something like that?" Chase laughed to himself picturing himself in the midst of a big dance-off in the field of the school to win Zoey's heart.

He then flipped to the back of the book at lists of actual real songs that he had written down.

"Spinning on that dizzy edge, I kissed her face and kissed her head, and dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow… They were right; this song doesn't really fit in here. (He continued to scan the words) Dancing in the deepest ocean twisting in the water, you're just like a dream… Now that part is pretty." Chase sighed; he wasn't quite sure what he was doing at this exact moment to be honest.

"Hmm…" He mused, still turning pages. "Wonderwall? No, it's overdone. The Postal Service? Such Great Heights… I think I mentioned it before." He scanned the lyrics he had scratchily written down in his notebook. "I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned. I like that. Even though we haven't kissed. There is absolutely no guitar in this song." He noticed, placing his guitar on the ground next to him.

"Ok Chase Matthews, you spent this time picking a song, now what are you going to do with it? Serenade her outside her window? Grow up, this isn't a movie. It's not like the geeky best friend ever gets the girl either." Chase knew this was untrue; he was just psyching himself out. He slammed the notebook closed and put it back in its hiding spot, then slung his guitar strap over his shoulder and left his rooftop hideaway, achieving nothing.

Walking back through the courtyard he bumped into Zoey.

"Oh hey Chase." She said with a smile and then saw his guitar. "I thought you said you didn't play…"

"Yeah I um, just decided to learn today, so I-"

"Went out and bought an expensive electric guitar with money you don't have and then mastered it in minutes." She answered for him.

"Mmm yeah, I'd say that pretty much covers it." Chase replied with a smile.

"You're silly Chase, I'll catch you later, I'm going to go study." She said patting him on the arm before walking off past him towards the library.

"Yeah well, you look cute in a cheerleading skirt!" He called after her. He then realized what he said, smacked himself in the head, and blushed the reddest shade it was ever possible to blush in the history of all blushing.

Zoey turned around to face him and laughed. "Yeah well, I love you from my head to my toe-ey, Chasey." She yelled back, laughing again.

Chase's jaw dropped. Was she serious? Or just making fun of both of their idiotic performances?

"And since you're probably too nervous to ask me and I already know of Dana's plan, and whoever else is involved, do you want to go see a movie Friday at eight?" She added, still yelling to him from halfway across the courtyard.

"Sure! I'll pick you up at your dorm at 7.30!" He yelled back, now grinning madly.

"Make it seven! We can grab something to eat first!"

"Ok it's a date! Deal! I mean deal not date! Although it's probably a date but I meant that we had a deal and-"

"Hey Chase!" She yelled cutting him off. "Stop rambling before you yell yourself unconscious from lack of oxygen! And pick me up for breakfast tomorrow before class!"

"Ok!" He yelled back. At this point, everyone in the quad was staring at these two idiots who were just yelling back and forth at each other. Zoey laughed.

"Good night Chase!" She yelled one last time before walking off to the library.

"Good night!" He yelled back and then with the biggest grin on his face, walked back to his dorm.

"Back so soon?" Logan asked who was sitting on the couch iming on his laptop while Michael was completely engrossed in a vicious Halo 2 battle. "Don't you have the particle beam cannon? Use it!" He coached Michael.

"Dude, I got this, shut up!" Michael yelled

"You're using nothing but two assault rifles, you're going to die!" Logan yelled back. Chase laughed as his two friends argued over the video game.

"Throw two grenades and then follow up with all of your assault rifle bullets, and then you'll be done." Chase said, putting away his guitar and then sitting on the other side of Logan.

"So did you think of anything while you were up there?" Logan asked.

"Nope, not a thing. But I did run into Zoey in the quad." This caught the attention of both boys for Logan closed his laptop and Michael paused the game he was in.

"So what happened?" Michael asked. Chase then replayed the entire conversation in the quad and the two boys both cracked up.

"You told her she looked cute in the skirt. And you yelled it across the whole quad? Oh Chase, that's so freaking great." Logan said in between laughs. Just then his laptop pinged and he immediately opened it and began typing.

"Talking to Dana again?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Logan replied.

"Go out with her already dude." Chase added.

"Yeah ok this coming from Mr. Let me love from afar. Besides, if I tie myself down to one girl I can't play with all the rest, and Dana definitely isn't one who would share."

"Yeah, but you like her." Michael said.

"Yeah well Chase likes Zoey, are they going out?" Logan replied.

"How about this, if Chase manages to ask out Zoey, then you have to ask out Dana." Michael said.

"AKA, I'll never date Dana." Logan replied matter-of-factly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Besides, I'm not going to bring Zoey into this game. Things will play out as they do and if they don't then oh well."

"No not oh well kiddo. If they don't, then you'll hang yourself from the ceiling from your guitar strings." Michael replied.

"Or burn himself at the stake and use his poetry to kindle the flames." Logan added.

"Or have Quinn make his Zoey cds into bombs so when he plays them they explode so he can die in a blazing inferno." Michael continued. The two exchanged a high-five

"HEY! Can we stop planning my Zoey-related suicides? Because it isn't going to happen. I love her. And-"

"And what Romeo?" Logan asked.

"And um... I don't know; let's just see how it works." Chase replied feeling slightly dumb. "I'm going to bed."

"Isn't it a bit early?" Michael asked.

"Yeah well, oh well." Chase kicked off his sneakers and then pulled off his shorts and t-shirt and left them in a pile on the floor before falling into his bed and curling up under his covers.

Fin

A/n: wow this chapter was getting long so I had to end it. Next chapter I'll fast forward to Zoey and Chase's date, maybe things will finally get moving between those two.

By the way: Hey Mickey belongs to BWitched, well at least their version does, because that's the one I was listening to when I wrote that part lol.

The three songs that were supposed to be Chase's… aren't lol. They belong to Fall Out Boy, Dashboard Confessional, and Finch, respectively.

**PLEASE REVIEW IM BEGGING YOU, I GET HARDLY ANY IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY WONDERFUL IF YOU DID! **points to purple button


	5. Chapter 5

**Such Great** **Heights**

A/N: Oh em gee. I got sooo many reviews for the last chapter, when I opened my email inbox, I squealed with utter delight.

YOU ALL ROCK! I love all of you.

Special kudos to the always awesome **Kitten Lovell** read her stories, she rocks.

Disclaimer: If I owned Zoey 101 then I'd be in the show, but I'm not so I obviously don't own it. I do however have Dan Schneider tied up in my closet playing poker with Tu Pac, Hitler, and Elvis. (Yes that's right, none of them ever died, I own them).

**Chapter 5: **woo we're piling through these :)

_When you are out there on the road_

_For several weeks of shows_

_And when you scan the radio_

_I hope this song will guide you home_

Chase was running around his dorm like a chicken with its head cut off. Logan and Michael both sat on the couch watching him with wide eyes.

"He's making me dizzy." Michael commented.

"Yeah seriously, Chase what the hell?" Logan asked.

"I don't know what to wear!" Chase cried out, sounding like a lost little girl, or Nicole, maybe a mixture of both.

"Is it Friday already?" Logan asked, looking at Michael.

"Yeah, you're lucky you're out a lot, you haven't had to hear this kid, but I have and he's driving me crazy." Michael replied.

"You speak as though I'm not here." Chase commented.

"Did you hear something?" Logan asked.

"Haha, so funny." Chase said. "But seriously, clothes?"

"Khaki cargo shorts, a button down dress shirt left outside the shorts, don't tuck it in or you'll look like Mark Del Figgalo, and a pair of flip flops, maybe some cool belt if you own one." Logan said quickly after eyeing Chase for a minute.

Chase rummaged through his drawer to find said items and the jogged down the hallway for a shower. When he returned all dressed up and ready to go both Logan and Michael grinned at him.

"Aww look Logan, our little boy is all grown up." Michael said cooing.

"Dude, you just cooed like a girl, don't ever do that again." Logan said backing away from him.

Chase shook his head dry like some dog or an animal and ruffled his fingers through it quickly.

"You call that styling your hair?" Logan asked.

"Umm… yeah?" Chase replied. Logan sighed.

"Whatever, bro, do it how you want to." Chase started heading for the door. "Where are you going? It's 6.45 you can't pick her up early she needs time to get ready!"

"Yeah I know." Chase replied. "I'm getting flowers."

"Ooh, good call." Michael said. "Good luck tonight bro!"

"Thanks! I'll tell you guys about it later!"

It was exactly seven when Chase knocked on the door of room 101 with a dozen red roses behind his back. Dana smirked at Chase.

"Looking sharp Matthews."

"Thanks, is Zoey ready?" Chase asked.

"Hey Chase!" Zoey said with a smile appearing at the door. Chase felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop when he saw her. She was glowing with beauty far beyond even that of the goddess Aphrodite. She giggled at the expression on his face and tucked a lock of her straight brown hair behind her ear. "Ready to go?" She asked. Chase just nodded, he felt himself blushing just looking at her.

Dana elbowed him and he snapped back to his senses.

"Oh! Here, these are for you." He said, handing her the flowers.

"Oh my goodness Chase, they're beautiful! I'll leave them here and have Nicole and Dana get them in water. Wow, Chase." She inhaled the scent of the roses and gave them to Dana.

"Get going you two before you miss the movie." She said, pushing Zoey out the door and into Chase. Zoey laughed as Dana closed the door on them.

"Wow Zoe, you look… wow." Chase stammered out. Zoey giggled again. Did she have to keep doing the giggle? It was just making Chase more uncomfortable. He nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"You look good too Chase. This shirt is a nice color on you, brings out your eyes." Zoey replied. "Well come on, let's get going!" She added, reaching for his arm and pulling him down the hallway.

The two said hi to Coco as they passed her in the hallway and Chase could have sworn he heard Coco say "too cute" after they passed.

"So um Zoey." Chase began.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Instead of eating before hand, do you just wanna like grab a smoothie or whatever and then have PCA pizza delivered to my room and we can like hang out there and play video games or whatever after the movie?"

"Are you trying to lure me into your dorm room Mr. Matthews?" Zoey asked him with a grin on his face.

"What? No! Of course not! If you don't want to, that's cool too, I mean it's up to you, I was just-" Zoey silenced him by placing her hand over his rambling mouth.

"Yes Chase, we can go play video games and eat pizza after the movie. I'm picking the game though." Chase groaned. He knew exactly what game Zoey was going to pick and it was his least favorite and worst one too, the one she always picked every time they played games, Dance, Dance Revolution.

"You love making me look like an idiot and fall all over myself don't you Zoey." Chase said.

"Not true, I just love beating you at video games." She replied with a smirk.

"Oh gee thanks."

"Maybe I'll let you win… but just this once."

"No way, I will beat you on my own!"

"Ha, yeah ok. If you beat me, then I'LL pay for pizza." Zoey said.

"Oh it's on girlie." Chase knew he was paying anyway, besides he stood no chance when it came to DDR. Apparently, dorky skinny boys with poofy hair were supposed to be good at this game but Chase was a hideous anomaly to that rule.

They walked over to the theater on campus where the movie was being played. The movie was free to students so Chase paid for Zoey's soda and gummy bears along with his own snow caps. He hadn't bought a soda because Zoey had suggested they share since she couldn't drink a soda that big on her own, so they just got two straws.

"Pick the seat, Zoester." Chase said standing in the aisle of the theater. Zoey picked a row close to the back and Chase eyed her.

"So no one can see me acting like a scared baby, I'd be embarrassed." She explained. Chase laughed and ruffled her hair playfully. They sat down in their seats and waited for the movie to begin. Zoey already had her feet up on the seat with her arms wrapped around her legs, gripping her knees.

"Zoe, the movie hasn't even started yet, why are you scared?" Chase asked.

"I'm such a baby about stuff like this, I psych myself out." She replied with a laugh.

"Well then don't; think happy thoughts, like unicorns."

"Unicorns being slaughtered by the psycho Amityville killer."

"Ok, not quite the happy I was going for." Chase replied.

"Did you know it's a true story?" Chase looked at her. "There's a place in New York called Amityville, and the house is there. It's a true story, everything." (An: I live three towns over, I've been there, its pretty real).

"Well I'm sure the murders are probably true, but I doubt all the demon possession stuff is true, there's no such thing as demons." Chase explained.

The movie began and Zoey immediately screamed.

"Zoey! It's ok!" Chase said gripping her shoulder which just made her jump even more. Chase withdrew his hand; this was going to be quite the experience.

Chase decided to try the yawn trick as he yawned and then stretched out his arm, planning to put it around Zoey but instead smacked her in the face.

"Oh god Zoey, I'm sorry." He said, glad it was too dark to see his blushing face.

"It's ok don't worry about it." Zoey said laughing but then screamed when the first murder was committed, throwing Chase's arm around her and burying her face in his shirt.

_Well, this works too. _He thought, looking down at the petrified girl in his arm. He settled down in his chair and held onto her protectively, while munching on his snow caps.

The movie continued with more screaming, jumping, and face burying on Zoey's part. Chase patted her back reassuringly.

"Don't worry Zoe, it's almost over." He whispered to her.

"Thank god!" She hissed back. "I think I've peed my pants at least five times already!"

"Apparently that's a common reaction during this movie." He said thinking of Michael's comment earlier in the week.

The movie ended and Chase smiled. "Aww look, a happy ending."

"Thank god." Zoey replied. The two walked out of the theatre and into the bright lights of the lobby. "I can never walk after watching a movie." Zoey said trying to stretch out her legs.

"Maybe it's because you sit in complete fetal position." Chase suggested.

They stepped out of the theater and onto the dark campus.

"Ooh, I'm too scared to walk back. The Amityville Killer is going to get us." Zoey said gripping onto Chase's arm.

"No he won't the movie ended happily and besides that's New York, we're in Cali. Pretty far distance for him to have to travel." Chase replied. Zoey still stayed frozen to the cement, not moving. "Do I have to carry you back?" He asked.

"But then you'll be slower and he'll definitely get us then." She replied.

"Yeah but at least this way, he can't grab at your ankles and trip you." Zoey immediately jumped on Chase's back and he caught her legs with his arms, letting out an "oomph" as the air was knocked out of him from her sudden jump.

"Thanks Chase." Zoey said from behind him, her arms around his neck.

"Just don't choke me or I'll personally call the Amityville Killer and give him your dorm number." Zoey screamed and buried her face in his back. Chase laughed. "I'm just kidding Zoe."

"Not funny Chase." She replied angrily.

"Alright well let's get going. Welcome to the Chase Matthews Piggy Back PCA Tour. I will be your driver, ride, and guide, Chase Matthews." He said putting on a fake announcer voice. Zoey giggled. "On our left we see some grass and some trees and on our right is a bench with a couple making out on it." Chase received a rock thrown at him from the male who had broken away from his girlfriend upon hearing that. "Hey! Don't damage the vehicle!" Chase said.

"I'll damage more than that kid!" The guy yelled back.

"Ok, tour's over, my life is too important." Chase said quickly to Zoey. She laughed and him and repositioned herself on his back so she could feel more comfortable.

Chase smiled to himself.

"Oh crap, we gotta order the pizza. There's a cell phone in my pocket if you can reach it Zoe, PCA Pizza is speed dial seven." Chase said remembering about their dinner.

"Seven huh? That's pretty high priority on the speed dial list. And what number am I might I ask?" Zoey replied.

"Um… I forget." Chase lied, he knew exactly what number she was, number one.

Zoey reached down into his pocket for his cell phone and Chase prayed to every god imaginable that the fact that he was a fourteen year old boy didn't decide to make itself more prominent with Zoey's hand in his front pocket.

"Got it!" She said. He heard her clicking the buttons; he knew she'd check her speed dial number. "Number one huh? That's pretty awesome, I feel really special." She said, somewhat hugging Chase from behind. "You rock; you're number one on my phone too." Chase blushed.

Zoey dialed PCA Pizza and ordered one large pie half pepperoni, for herself, and half meatball, for Chase, and a two liter bottle of Blix.

"They said twenty minutes, and they'd supply plates, cups, and napkins." She said, hanging up the phone.

"Sweet." Chase replied.

Once they finally arrived at the guys' dorm, Chase unlocked the door with one free hand using the other hand to hold on to Zoey to make sure she didn't fall off his back. He pretended to pant as they walked in the room to make it seem like he was tired from holding her, even though she weighed nothing. He dropped down onto the couch with her still on his back and leaned back.

"Hmm, this couch is lumpy." He mused. "Oh hey Zoe, didn't know you were back there." He said looking at her with a grin.

"Funny Chase." She got up and fixed her clothes. "Thanks for carrying me that whole way; I hope I didn't tire you out too much."

"Yeah, because you weigh all of three pounds." He said with a laugh.

"Ohh look at Mr. Macho strong man over here acting all tough." She said back. "So where are Logan and Michael?" She asked looking around the room.

"Over at your place with the girls." Chase replied.

"Aww, cute!" Zoey exclaimed with a smile, clasping her hands together.

Chase kicked off his flip flops and settled down on the couch. He pushed some books that were on the coffee table off onto the floor to make room for the pizza when it came. Zoey plopped herself down next to him.

"So even though I was completely scared out of my mind, I had fun at the movies with you." She said.

"I'm glad, I did too Zoe." Chase replied smiling at her.

"So where's this pizza?" Zoey asked. "I'm hungry."

"How should I know? You're the one who ordered it. Is it being sent here or did you send it to your dorm by accident?" Chase asked looking at her.

"No! I'm not that dumb! I know I sent it here!" Zoey replied defensively.

"I know, I know, don't worry, it'll get here." Chase said reassuringly.

Conveniently at that moment, there was a knock on Chase's door. "PCA Pizza Hot and Fresh!" A voice called. Chase opened the door and took the delivery bag and handed the delivery boy money, with some extra for a good tip, he knew from working deliveries for Sushi Rox, tips were hard to come by around here.

"Thank you very much sir! This is greatly appreciated!" The boy said counting the tip. "I hope you and your girlfriend enjoy the pizza!" Chase blushed and Zoey giggled.

Chase closed the door and walked back over to Zoey with their dinner.

"So are you going to serve me, boyfriend?" She asked with a laugh emphasizing the boyfriend part as a joke.

"Sure, girlfriend." He said, mimicking her, secretly wishing it was true and not a joke.

"So do you think you can eat all four of your slices Chase?" Zoey asked as he served her.

"Is that a challenge Miss Brooks? I believe the question is: can you eat all four of yours?"

"You bet I can, I'm a southern girl at heart Mr. Matthews and boy can we eat!" Zoey exclaimed, biting into her first slice.

"Yeah but you're also a little lady, so don't force yourself, I don't want you to get sick on me." Chase said.

Zoey laughed at him, and he smiled back, and poured them both drinks. He sat back down on the couch next to her and ate his pizza.

"Mmm, meatball." He said.

"Mmm, pepperoni." Zoey said back. Chase eyed her slice longingly. Zoey laughed. "You give me a bite and I'll give you a bite."

"Deal!" Chase said, biting into her pizza. Zoey laughed and bit into his too.

"Mmm, pepperoni." He said.

"Mmm, meatball." Zoey repeated, smiling at him.

They both laughed and sat back on the couch at the exact moment, looked at each other, and laughed again.

"I like this Chase." Zoey said.

"Me too." Chase said softly, thinking to himself that he didn't want it to end.

"We should make this a weekly tradition." Chase sat up and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yeah, like we don't have to go to the theater, we can rent movies and watch them in here, or in my room, or whatever. And we can do it just you and me, or we can invite more people if you want, and we don't have to get just pizza, we can get like Chinese, or sushi, or whatever." She said looking at him with a smile.

Inside, Chase was jumping around crazily for joy, but outside he just smiled back and said "That'd be perfect Zoe."

"Glad you think so. So it's a deal, every Friday we watch movies in your dorm and eat food and play videogames till we pass out from exhaustion." She replied with a grin.

"Ok not too sure about that last part." Chase said jokingly. "Passing out and Chase don't mix well." Zoey laughed at him and jumped on him messing up his hair with her hands. "Geeze Zoe! If it's not the shoulder then it's the hair! My body takes so much abuse from you!"

"Oh you know you like it." Zoey said with a laugh.

"You're right, I do." Chase jokingly admitted, although secretly, it was true.

Zoey climbed off of him and walked over to the tv to set up DDR.

"Oh come on Zoe, we just ate." Chase said trying to convince her not to play. Zoey laughed at him.

"Are you trying to convince me to not play so you don't look like a complete fool?"

"No of course not! Why would you think that?" Chase replied. Zoey shrugged and walked over to Chase's bed and sat Indian style.

"Ok then, let's talk. Come sit over here, there's more room it's more comfortable."

Chase got up and walked over to Zoey and sat down next to her. "So um, what do you want to talk about?" He asked her.

"Why'd you make that cd for me?" Wow, she didn't wait for anything, did she?

"Um, I don't know…" Chase said. "I guess…" Zoey cut him off before he could finish.

"I know you were behind that tree the other morning when I said all that stuff to Dana, it's why I said it, because I knew you were listening." Chase looked at her, she went on. "I did mean everything I said though; I'm getting tired of waiting Chase."

"I'm sorry Zoe." He whispered.

"Don't be Chase, you redeemed yourself. I already know the answer to the question I asked you. You made that cd because of what I said, right?"

"Yeah…" He replied softly. Zoey ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

"Chase Matthews what ever am I going to do with you?" She asked.

"Love me." He whispered so she couldn't hear.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, um I don't know." Chase replied quickly. Zoey looked at him. "Why did you make that dvd Zoe? Were guys mocking me, or did you have the same intentions that I did?"

"A little of both." She replied. "Plus a bit of three girls up really late at night on a sugar high, and really hyper."

"Girls Gone Wild?"

Zoey laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. But seriously like I said, I can't keep waiting Chase, I don't want to set myself up for heartbreak."

"I would NEVER do that to you Zoey, I would kill myself before I would ever hurt you."

"Prove it Chase." Zoey said, looking him directly in the eyes. He dropped his head down and looked at his hands in his lap. Zoey took his hands in hers and held them.

"Chase Matthews. I like you. A lot. Act upon it, before I decide to walk away." She said in a serious tone.

Zoey then stood up and grabbed her bag. She walked to the door and opened it and then stood in the doorway.

"Act upon how you feel Chase, I don't want to give up on you, but I will if I have to." She then walked out and closed the door behind her.

Chase then fell back on his bed, punched the wall, and yelled at himself.

"CHASE MATTHEWS YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

Fin.

A/N: Uh oh, drama in the PCA. Everything's out in the open, now what? We're coming close to the climax folks, is our Chasey going to go for it?

Happy New Years everyone.

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME!**

--Eff.dot.cee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Such Great** **Heights**

A/n: Thank you everyone! I love reading your reviews. And yes, I was very cruel last time for ending so dramatically like that, but as a New Years present I will post another chapter to wrap all that stuff up.

**The Chapter dedication/shout-out/whatever you want to call it:** I'll try to do at least one a chapter seeing as I've started this already so might as well keep up with it.

**Vhs09**- for being one of the nicest and most awesome people out there

**Lil Cwick**- for being such a loyal reader/reviewer all the time, and for being so darn smart

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada, do I really have to keep saying it? Mr. Schneider says hi though.

Ps, I said brown last chapter, I did mean blonde I swear, thanks to the always awesome Kitten for noticing.

**Chapter 6** (6 already? Daaaamn homie).

_They will see us waving from such great heights_

'_Come down now,' they'll say_

_But everything looks perfect from far away_

'_Come down now,' but we'll stay._

Her words echoed in his mind. Like a chanting incantation they repeated over and over in his head as he slept. Her face swam through his dreams with the expression it had last night. So serious, so upset. He tossed and turned in his bed unable to shake her last words to him from his mind.

"_Chase Matthews I like you, a lot. Act upon it before I decide to walk away… I don't want to give up on you, but I will if I have to."_

Had last night been like all of Chase's dreams he would have pulled her into an embrace and kissed her with an intensity beyond anything she could ever experience in her wildest dreams and he would never let her go.

But in real life Chase didn't have the courage to release his inner Romeo so he just looked away, possibly pushing away the girl of his dreams for all eternity.

He shot up in his bed and looked around. The clock on the wall read 10:50. Over on the couch Logan and Michael were sitting together whispering quietly amongst themselves.

"He's awake." Michael said suddenly in a louder voice than what he had been previously using.

"Chase…" Logan started looking at him.

"What?" Chase snapped back viciously, he could tell this was going to be a bad day because he was in a wretched mood.

"Zoey came back to her dorm last night… that wasn't supposed to happen. The plan was you guys were going to spend the night here. And when she did come in, she didn't look all too happy, and she had a few choice words for you." Logan began.

"Words that I didn't know Zoey even knew." Michael added in. Logan nodded.

"Chase, what the hell did you do last night? Now of course Zoey already told the four of us, meaning me, Michael, Nicole, and Dana but I want to hear it from you."

"I didn't do anything." Chase muttered.

"Exactly." Logan replied. "You had every damn opportunity in the world; Zoey practically threw herself at you. And you. Did. Nothing." There was a hint of anger in Logan's voice and Chase wasn't quite sure why.

"Why didn't you go for it man?" Michael asked. Chase just sat there.

"For the record, the night ended with your girl in tears, Chase." Logan added still sounding angry.

Chase looked at him with widened eyes.

"You messed up. Congrats." Chase sighed.

"Well what am I supposed to do now Logan?" He asked, getting out of bed and standing up.

"We already have that planned." Logan replied.

"You're coming with us." Michael added on. The two teenage boys both grabbed a barefoot Chase clad in nothing but his boxers and dragged him out of the room.

"Indecent exposure?" Chase asked. Logan pulled off his sweatshirt and gave it to him. Chase pulled it on over his head. "Now where are you taking me?"

"Room 101." Michael and Logan said together. Chase immediately planted his bare feet firmly into the carpeted hallway.

"No."

"Plan B." Logan said to Michael. Chase looked at him and suddenly his was being grabbed from underneath his arms by Logan and his feet were lifted up by Michael. He tried kicking his way out but the two together were surprisingly strong. Chase eventually gave in and just let his body hang limp between the two of them.

They reached the girls' dorm and put Chase down. Chase stood and leaned against the wall.

"My feet are cold." He muttered.

"Get rid of your sour-ass mood Chase, you're fixing last night's screw up." Logan said.

"Not if you don't stop being a snappy little bitch I'm not." Chase snapped back.

"Fine, I'll stop if you do."

"Fine."

"You guys done yet?" Michael asked. Logan and Chase both nodded. Michael knocked on the door. Dana opened it and acknowledged the three of them. Silently Michael, Dana, and Logan walked inside.

"You wait here." Logan whispered. They closed the door and Chase sighed and slumped down the wall to sit on the floor. He ran his fingers through his untamed hair and rested his head against his knees.

A few minutes later the door opened and an also barefoot Zoey walked out in her pajamas, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Chase noticed that she looked terrible, and that it looked like she had been crying.

_Logan_ _was right._ He thought to himself.

"Hey Chase." Zoey mumbled, sitting down next to him on the floor, barely awake.

"Did they wake you?" Chase asked quietly.

"Yeah but I don't care, it doesn't matter." She replied.

"Look Zoe, I'm-" Chase began but was cut off.

"Don't bother Chase, you have no reason to apologize, I understand completely." Zoey said with a hint of depression to her voice. She stood up to go back inside.

Chase swallowed the lump in his throat and reached up to grab her hand.

"Wait." He said looking up into her eyes. He stood up and stared at her, trying to search her face for the answers he was looking for to get over his fears. Her face cried out for him to hold her.

So he did. Cautiously and awkwardly at first, Chase pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her body, burying his face in her hair. For a moment Zoey just stood there and Chase was afraid he had made a mistake and was going to look stupid but then Zoey's arms wrapped around his back from underneath his hold on her and she rested her head gently in the crook of his neck.

"Zoey." He breathed out. Her soft eyes looked into his waiting for his next words. "I love you." He whispered.

And with that, his hand reached up to caress the side of her face and then gently pulled her into him as his lips met hers for the first time. He was soft, and gentle, and he could feel her smile under his kiss as she began to respond, her hands pressed against the soft muscles in his back, his fingers laced her hair, brushed up against the back of her neck.

She broke away and looked at him and whispered "Me too," and then kissed him again. He felt her tiny lips press up against him and inside his mind he was jumping for complete joy beyond all belief, fireworks were going off and choirs of angels were singing his song strong and loud.

She pulled away again and looked at him. "And I mean it." She said firmly.

"And I do too." He replied with a soft smile across his face.

He pulled her close and kissed her on her forehead allowing his hands to run through her hair and slide down her back holding her close to him, not wanting to let her go. She allowed her one hand to lace fingers with his as her other trailed along his upper arm resting itself on his shoulder.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

Fin.

A/n: This is the shortest chapter ever, but I wanted to end on this particular scene because it fits beautifully and I don't want to ruin it by putting more stuff after it.

Happy New Year.

Review.

--fiery


	7. Chapter 7

**Such Great** **Heights**

A/n: Wow, if you can believe it, this is the second to last chapter. Came fast, didn't it? I have a sequel-maybe-not-sequel planned. We'll see. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Hearts!

Disclaimer: Dan no longer says hi, now he's screaming. Oops…

**Chapter 7**

_I tried my best to leave this all on your machine_

_But the persistent beat it sounded thin upon listening _

_And that frankly will not fly you'll hear the shrillest highs _

_And the lowest lows with the windows down when this is guiding you home_

Chase was pulling a complete Tom Cruise in his dorm room at this exact moment. He was jumping on couches, dancing around in his underwear, and whatever other silly things Tom Cruise may do.

He was on cloud nine, seventh heaven, you name it he had been there, owned it, and come back with a sandwich.

He was dancing around the room, attempting to dance with Logan and Michael who were huddled together fearfully in a corner of the room watching their friend.

Every cheesy love song you could think of had been played at one point or another and Chase had danced to it.

"Seriously, I'm beginning to think this kid is either bipolar, or has major mood swings." Logan commented to Michael.

"Chase, CHASE!" Michael called, trying to get his attention. Chase looked up and paused the music. Logan let out a sigh of relief.

"What's up?" Chase asked.

"Did you even officially ask her out?" Michael asked him. Chase just stared at him.

"Um…"

"Thought so." Michael said. "Oh well, I guess it's a start in the right direction." He said looking at Logan.

This morning's activities had been wild and all over the place, a complete emotional rollercoaster. It was true, Chase and Zoey weren't official yet but at least they both knew how the other stood, officially. The next part would be a lot easier now.

"So now what?" Logan asked, sitting down on their couch.

"Um…" Chase replied, pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, finally. "We hang out?"

"Yeah but things will be different now, you hooked up." Michael said.

"Do you think?" Chase asked.

"They might seem awkward, yeah." Logan replied.

"Crap."

"Don't worry about it bro. Why don't you give her a call and ask her to go get something to eat?" Michael suggested.

"Good idea." Chase agreed reading for his phone.

"Um Chase… when was the last time you showered?" Logan asked.

"Last night before I went out, don't worry I'm clean enough." Chase replied, dialing Zoey's speed dial. He put her on speakerphone and put the phone down on his bed so he could finish getting ready.

"Hello?" He heard her voice say.

"Hey Zoe." Chase said from across the room, trying to put on socks standing up.

"What's up Chase?" She replied.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked her.

"Um, Nicole brought me a muffin from the cafeteria before, why?"

"Do you wanna go get something? You can pick, whatever you want, I'm just starving."

"Ok sure. Meet me at my dorm in like fifteen minutes, or if you're ready now, just come over and wait while I finish getting ready." Zoey suggested.

"Alright that works, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"See you soon."

"Adios." He heard her click the phone and he walked over and closed his cell and stuck it in his pocket.

Chase tied the laces on his shoes and ruffled his fingers through his hair quickly.

"I don't get why you do that." Logan said. "It does nothing."

"Shh Logan, he likes to pretend it does." Michael replied.

"Alright, I'm out of here, bye guys." Chase said, heading for the door.

"Good luck!" They both called back at him as he left.

Chase made his way down towards the girls' dormitory so he could pick up Zoey. He was glad things had made such a turnaround compared to both last night and early this morning. Chase had no idea what came over him this morning when he grabbed Zoey's hand out in the hallway outside her room.

Whatever it was, he thanked it. A million times. Chase's hand reached up to knock the door but before he could he heard Zoey behind him.

"Hey kiddo." She said. He turned around, to see her returning from the bathroom completely ready to go minus a wet head tossed up in a towel turban. "I just have to brush out my hair real quick and then we can go get lunch. Or breakfast. Or whatever." She unlocked her door and stepped inside. "Come on in."

Chase followed her inside and sat down on the end of her bed.

"Hey Chase." Nicole said with a smile, who was also brushing her hair. Chase assumed she probably had some sort of a nervous twitch, because she was always brushing it.

He watched as Zoey quickly brushed out her wet hair, then shook it a few times to get any excess water off.

"Zoey!" Dana exclaimed. "Water! Flies when you shake wet hair!" Zoey giggled.

"Sorry Dana." She looked at Chase. "Ok I'm ready let's go." She walked over and simultaneously grabbed his hand and her cell phone and pulled him up leading him out the door. "Bye guys!" She called to her friends.

"See you later." Chase said as he was dragged.

Chase and Zoey made their way across the campus to the cafeteria and looked inside to see what was on the menu.

"Aww, they stopped serving breakfast already." Zoey said sadly. Chase had noticed that she hadn't let go of his hand yet but didn't say anything.

"So how about this, we'll take a bus down to the beach and go to a restaurant there. We can go to like IHOP or something if you want." Chase suggested. Zoey smiled at him.

"You're awesome." She said smiling at him.

"Ok well let's get going so we can try to catch a bus." Chase said, now taking lead and bringing her towards the bus stop.

Five minutes later they were sitting on a bus together headed down to the boardwalk to get breakfast.

"I hate taking the bus, it always grosses me out because everyone uses it and you never know when they clean it." Zoey said as she sat awkwardly in her seat.

"Well don't think about it then." Chase suggested.

"And what should I think about then?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know, happy thoughts." Chase said.

"Like unicorns being slaughtered by the Amityville killer?" Zoey said with a laugh.

"Exactly." Chase replied, smiling at her.

The two sat in silence for a few moments until Chase spoke up.

"I was attacked by the wrath of Logan this morning." He said.

"Really? Why?"

"Because of last night. Logan was all like 'blah blah blah she came back to her room, she wasn't supposed to, what did you do, you screwed up, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera."

"Oh, that." Zoey said distantly.

"Yeah, and I had already woken up in a foul mood and the last thing I needed was him bitching at me." Chase then looked at Zoey questioningly. "Did you really cry last night?" Zoey sighed.

"After I left, I got back to my room to see Dana, Logan, Nicole, and Michael all hanging out in my dorm watching tv. It was fine, whatever, but what really got me was Dana and Logan sitting on her bed together, cuddling. Like she was close to him and he had his arms around her and they looked so happy and perfect. And I freaked out."

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because they were exactly what I wanted. Logan wasn't afraid to say what he felt, as arrogantly as he expressed it, and Dana reciprocated. And they cuddled together, they didn't care if anyone looked at them or said anything, because it didn't matter, they sat together wrapped up in each other, just chilling and watching tv, and it's not fair because I want to be happy like that too!" Zoey wiped at the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. Chase just looked at her.

"Zoe…" He whispered.

"I can't believe I'm jealous of Dana and Logan, what they have, whatever it may be, isn't that great, but at least it's something. I at least want something." At this point a few tears streaked their way down Zoey's cheek. Chase lifted up his hand and wiped them away gently with his thumb.

The same force that had come over Chase this morning telling him to grab Zoey's hand and hold her close to him came to him again and he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close into him. Zoey sighed and rested against his chest. He kissed the top of her hair and laced his fingers with hers.

"No more crying." He whispered softly. "I'm here for you."

The two sat like that for the rest of the bus ride until they arrived at their destination.

"IHOP, here we come." Chase said, as they walked off the bus and onto the boardwalk.  
"I'm so excited!" Zoey said with a smile. Chase took her hand in his and held it as they walked towards the blue roofed restaurant that loomed in the distance.

Getting to IHOP was the easy part, waiting in the lobby for 25 minutes to get a seat proved to be a bit more difficult.

"In my entire life of going to any IHOP anywhere in the world, service was always slow, no matter what." Chase said with a groan as he slouched against the plastic seat cushion.

"Well don't worry; at least we don't have to worry about them stopping the morning breakfast service." Zoey said with a laugh because they both knew that was completely impossible.

"Matthews, party of two." A waitress said.

"That's us." Chase said standing up, then taking Zoey's hand and pulling her up as well. They followed the waitress to a little corner table in the back and sat down.

"Do you need time to look at the menu?" The waitress asked them.

"I'm ready." Zoey said. Chase laughed.

"I guess I am too then."

"Alright, what can I get you kids?" The waitress asked pulling out her pad and a pen.

"I'll have two eggs scrambled with sausage, hash-browns, toast, and pancakes, with strawberries on top, and a milk please." Zoey said. Chase stared at her with his jaw dropped. "What? I'm hungry." Zoey said, embarrassed.

"Ok well I'll have um, the same thing." Chase said grinning at her.

"Do I sense a challenge?" The waitress asked.

"Possibly." Chase replied, still looking at Zoey.

A/n: this IHOP scene is making me sick to my stomach, I can't stand it, we're fast forwarding.

A few hours and a few plates later, Chase and Zoey had both finished everything placed in front of them and were now sitting in their chairs groaning.

"Oh my god, I'm not eating for weeks." Zoey said.

"Just being in here is making me feel even fuller." Chase added.

"Let's get out of here." Zoey suggested.

Chase took the bill and paid it, much to Zoey's arguing, and then they walked out into the California sun.

They took a seat on an empty bench and Zoey leaned back and closed her eyes, basking in the warmth of the sunlight.

"Working on your tan?" Chase asked.

"I think yours needs a bit more work though." Zoey replied laughing.

"Hey!" Chase said pretending to be offended. "I like my pale-ness."

"Well yeah, it's cute." Zoey replied, looking over and smiling at him.

"R-really?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, you're the tall goofy pale boy with the big hair." Zoey said laughing.

"Oh you're gonna get it." Chase said pretending to sound mean. Zoey kept laughing.

"Bring it on. Oh wait, you already took care of that with your song."

"Who was the one in the cheerleading skirt?" Chase said smirking at her.

"You mean like the one you secretly wear every night?"

"Oh that's it Zoe, you better run, you're dead!" Chase said lunging at her. Zoey squealed and jumped up, running off down the boardwalk towards the beach.

Chase got up and ran behind her and chased her all the way down to the soft hot sand of the beach. He jumped at her and tackled her down into the sand. Zoey squealed again but went down laughing. She rolled over on to her back and looked up at him. He was hovering right above her, leaning on his hands on either side of her head for support so he wouldn't land on her.

All of a sudden Zoey pulled his head to hers and their lips met and she kissed him. Chase taken completely aback had to struggle to hold himself up so he wouldn't fall on her out of shock. Chase sat back on his heels and brought Zoey up into a sitting position with him, still kissing her.

"Chase Matthews, where have you been all my life?" Zoey asked staring into his eyes.

"Waiting for you to come to PCA so I could love you forever." Chase replied. They both stood up and he wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms snaked their way around his neck. He kissed her softly and quickly on her forehead. "I love you, Zoe." He whispered.

Fin.

A/n: Aww look everything's perfect, except one thing's missing. They're STILL not going out yet? Will it come? Or will I end this story with them as only friends? (Aka 8 is the last chapter, kids). You'll find out if you **REVIEW!**

--f.c


End file.
